


Mia dolce rivoluzionaria

by darkrin



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Manifestazioni, Parità di Genere, Sana Is So Done With Their Shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: - Ma seriamente – inizia infine. – Perché non me l’hai detto? Pensi davvero che io sia così maschilista? – chiede e sorride, ma c’è di nuovo quella casa dalle tende bianche, c’è sua madre su un pontile buio e che profuma di biscotti fatti in casa, c’è l’ufficio di uno psicologo che sapeva di disinfettante. C’è il chiedersi: come si sopravvive alle persone che se ne vanno?  /Eleonora, Edoardo e la Giornata Internazionale Contro la Violenza di Genere.





	Mia dolce rivoluzionaria

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia scritta per il prompt: _parità_ la M1 della sesta settimana del [COWT](https://www.landedifandom.net/cowt9-week6/) di [Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/).  
> \- Il titolo è un titolo di una canzone dei Modena City Ramblers.  
> \- Non betata quindi segnalatemi ogni svista/errore.  
> \- Non sono certa dell'IC di Sana, but I'll go down con questa versione di lei.  
> \- I cortei si fanno di sabato, ma non mi importa: mi piaceva di più così. /o/  
> \- Per quella mia amica che sono settimane che mi chiede di scrivere una cosa su loro due che stanno insieme.

 

È novembre, il cielo di Roma ha ripreso a tingersi di un grigio interrotto solo da sparute decorazioni natalizie che iniziano a spuntare per le strade, sulle insegne dei negozi, ai balconi di proprietari troppo previdenti e a cadere a scrosci sulle loro teste.

Lei e Edoardo stanno insieme da quelli che Eleonora si ostina a considerare pochi mesi e che Edoardo dice sempre: _sono un po’ di più Ele_. Lo dice con un sorriso, con i capelli che gli ricadono davanti agli occhi e che hanno spinto un giorno Luchino a domandare: _oh, ma non è che sta’ a torna’ di moda il ciuffo? Tipo come negli anni che erano? Settanta? Ottanta? Vabbé, avete capito. Perché io non so se voglio farmelo crescere._ Silvia l’aveva guardato, disgustata, e gli aveva ingiunto di non farlo, che sarebbe stato terribile e poi l’aveva baciato con quel trasporto di chi ancora è un po’ sorpreso dall’idea di poter toccare l’altro.

Eleonora li aveva guardati, aveva tracciato con gli occhi le linee del sorriso di Silvia e delle sue guance più piene, scavate da meno ombre e aveva pensato che tutto è bene quello che non finisce, quello che ti lascia con qualcosa da costruire. Un ponte per recuperare un rapporto o un foglio su cui disegnare le fondamenta di uno nuovo. Eva aveva incrociato il suo sguardo e le aveva fatto un occhiolino.

È un venerdì pomeriggio di fine novembre e lei ed Edoardo sono rintanati nell’Audi del ragazzo, che ormai è per lei una terra familiare più della macchina dei suoi: ne conosce l’odore di pelle e _arbre magique_ (- Una volta, Ele. Mi sono fatto fregare una volta e l’odore non è mai più andato via. -), la posizione del porta CD in cui sono migrati anche alcuni dei suoi dischi, ad esclusione di quello di Baby K, il suono che fa l’allarme che segnala che qualcuno non si è allacciato le cinture e come fregarlo, la foto di una mucca ( - Guendalina, Eleonora. Eleonora, Guendalina. -) nascosta nel libretto di circolazione dell’auto come un moderno santino.

Sono parcheggiati vicino casa Sava, ma non davanti perché non si sa mai quando Filippo potrebbe tornare a casa e cosa potrebbe dire nel mentre. Filippo sa di loro, tutti ormai sanno di loro: è una notizia vecchia, masticata e già digerita per fare posto a qualcos’altro, ma ad Eleonora piace che ci siano dei momenti che possono non condividere con altri.

Appoggia la testa contro il sedile alle sue spalle ed esala un sospiro stanco: il periodo delle verifiche è appena iniziato e lei ne è già provata e l’idea di dover passare un altro fine settimana a fare incontri, discussioni, laboratori per un attimo la prosciuga di ogni energia residua. Le sembra siano passati mesi dall’ultima volta che si è potuta concedere una notte di sonno e riposo senza altri pensieri. È solo un attimo, però, perché non vorrebbe cambiare quell’impegno con null’altro al mondo.

Edoardo le lancia un’occhiata divertita dalla sua posizione dietro al volante. Allunga un braccio e le scosta una ciocca di capelli da davanti agli occhi.

\- Stanca? – chiede.

La ragazza annuisce, lascia che la accarezzi e le sembrano sempre pochi mesi. A volte ancora la terrorizza Edoardo, quello che rappresenta, quello che è stato. A volte la paura che la storia, la _sua_ storia, quella da cui è scappata, si ripeta le attanaglia la gola e sembra volerla soffocare.

\- Un po’ – risponde e si lascia pesare contro la mano del ragazzo.

Lascia che la senta tutta quella Eleonora faticosa, noiosa, fragile di cui non va fiera.

Il ragazzo abbozza un sorriso.

\- Almeno domani pomeriggio puoi dormire – osserva.

Lei esala un verso assonnato, di dissenso.

\- Ho un incontro a San Lorenzo. Dobbiamo finire gli ultimi preparativi per la manifestazione del 25 Novembre – aggiunge, di fronte allo sguardo interrogativo di Edoardo. – Non te ne avevo parlato? –

\- No, ma questo spiega la tua latitanza delle ultime settimane. Cominciavo a pensare che mi tradissi con Eva. –

Risponde con tono leggero, ma c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui le parole gli si arrotolano sulla lingua, in cui gli battono sui denti che parla di una vulnerabilità che a volte le è concesso intravedere, come il mare da dietro le leggere tende bianche di una casa di vacanza in cui è stata una volta da bambina quando i suoi erano ancora presenti e Filippo non era la sua unica famiglia nota.

\- Sciocchezze. Lo sai che nel caso ti tradirei con Silvia – ribatte. – Solo per darti più fastidio. –

Edoardo schiocca la lingua.

\- Colosi non ne sarebbe contento. –

Eleonora scrolla le spalle.

\- Non importa, sono arrivata prima io. –

\- E sei più bella. –

La ragazza si sente arrossire, scuote la testa, risponde perché non sa accettare certi complimenti lasciati sfuggire con lo stesso tono di certezza con cui la professoressa di latino ha spiegato loro l’importanza del _mos maiorum_ per Cicerone.  

\- Sei di parte. –

Edoardo sorride e non risponde subito, si rigira delle parole in testa come la lingua contro i denti.

\- Ma seriamente – inizia infine. – Perché non me l’hai detto? Pensi davvero che io sia così maschilista? – chiede e sorride, ma c’è di nuovo quella casa dalle tende bianche, c’è sua madre su un pontile buio e che profuma di biscotti fatti in casa, c’è l’ufficio di uno psicologo che sapeva di disinfettante. C’è il chiedersi: come si sopravvive alle persone che se ne vanno?

Eleonora gli poggia una mano sul ginocchio, accarezza con le dita i muscoli tesi sotto al tessuto ruvido del jeans che il ragazzo indossa.

\- No. Io… mi è sfuggito e non pensavo ti interessasse? – chiede e non sa bene se sia una domanda per sé stessa o per Edoardo.

Lui annuisce, ma la tensione non scivola via del tutto dalla sua mandibola. Eleonora esala un sospiro.

\- Scusa. –

Il ragazzo scuote la testa, risponde che non fa niente.

\- Immagino che lunedì non andrai a scuola, quindi. –

Eleonora annuisce e non si sorprende che Edoardo sappia quando è la manifestazione: ne parlano tutti i notiziari da giorni e ci sono stati dei picchetti preparatori sia davanti al Kennedy che all’università.

 

***

 

Il cielo sopra Roma, quel 25 novembre, è sereno dopo giorni di nuvole e nubifragi. L’azzurro limpido si riflette sulle strade ancora umide e sui sampietrini di Piazza Repubblica.

Sana li aspetta, in piedi accanto alla Fontana delle Naiadi, con un paio di occhiali da sole calcati sugli occhi e, intorno a lei, uno strato di vuoto maggiore di qualsiasi altro manifestante. Quando lo vede, Eleonora deve trattenersi dal digrignare i denti perché non è giusto che certe cose accadano anche in quell’ambiente, perché loro dovrebbero essere migliori degli esponenti politici che parlano al telegiornale di _qualche violenta femminista che dovrebbe trovarsi un fidanzato_ , che li rappresentano in Europa e nel mondo con i loro decreti di legge sui porti chiusi e sulla sicurezza costruita sulla pelle di altri esseri umani. L’unica cosa che la acquieta è la piega divertita sule labbra di Sana, il modo in cui afferma, con tono abbastanza alto da farsi sentire dagli astanti:

\- Finalmente siete qui. Vi siete ricordati di portare le Molotov che avevo lasciato da voi? –

La risata squillante di Filippo sembra rassicurare gli altri manifestanti che è tutto solo uno scherzo poco divertente.

\- Certo, tesoro. Ma le ho riempite di glitter. –

Sana scuote la testa.

\- Sapevo di non potermi fidare di te. -

Sono solo loro tre: Federica ed Eva erano incastrate da compiti in classe, interrogazioni e troppe assenze e Silvia era ancora intenta a chiedersi perché mai avrebbe dovuto manifestare contro la violenza sulle donne e per la parità di genere. Perché sì, la violenza è una cosa brutta, ma lo è in generale, anche quando a picchiarsi sono Canegallo e gli altri ragazzi, e a lei piace che gli uomini siano galanti, che le offrano la cena e le aprano le porte. Che siano gentili. Eleonora non aveva insistito e aveva scosso la testa quando Sana aveva aperto la bocca per sottolineare quanto tutto il discorso fosse sbagliato e mancasse il punto: la tregua tra lei e Silvia le era parsa così fragile, come i fili di una maglietta troppo consunta, e quella manifestazione era importante, ma non tanto da rimettere in scacco il suo rapporto con Silvia. Non tanto da far soffrire Silvia.

\- Siamo un sacco – afferma Filippo, mentre stira la schiena e si alza sulle punte per osservare la folla di persone che si sono radunate in piazza in attesa della partenza del corteo.

Sana annuisce.

\- Lo siamo sempre, ma al telegiornale parleranno comunque di poche migliaia di esponenti dei centri sociali – ribatte.

Filippo riporta i suoi occhi su di lei, inarcando un sopracciglio.

\- _Siamo?_ – chiede. – A quante manifestazioni hai partecipato senza dircelo? –

Un sorriso divertito gli piega le labbra e non vacilla neanche sotto lo sguardo di pura sufficienza che la ragazza gli rivolge.

\- Non hai degli amici da raggiungere? – gli chiede Eleonora.

\- Il _mio amico_ Martino e il suo bellissimo ragazzo sono in ritardo. Ti dispiace così tanto che io stia qui con te, sorella? – domanda, portandosi le mani al petto in un gesto di pura, teatrale sofferenza.

Eleonora sta per rispondergli a tono, quando lo vede rialzare improvvisamente gli occhi su qualcosa alle sue spalle. Le braccia gli ricadono morbide, lungo i fianchi, e un sorriso gli piega le labbra.

\- Sorella, non ci avevi detto che… -

Il resto della frase si perde nella gomitata che Sana gli infila nelle costole e nello sguardo severo che la ragazza gli rivolge. Per un attimo lo sfiora il pensiero che non si aspettava che i gomiti di Sana fossero così appuntiti.

-… E da questo immagino che non ce l’avessi detto perché non lo sapevi – conclude, flebile.

Il _ma di che stai parlando?_ che le balena nel cervello, le resta incastrato sulla punta della lingua quando una mano calda le copre gli occhi e Edoardo le sussurra all’orecchio:

\- Sorpresa. –

La voce di Edoardo, che sembra avvolgersi intorno alle sue orecchie come una carezza e infilarsi nelle articolazioni delle sue ginocchia per renderle molli come gelatina, è stata un problema sin dall’inizio. Da quando Silvia gli moriva dietro e lui sembrava non riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo da lei, Eleonora, ed Eleonora non capiva cosa potesse volere se non mangiarla. Cosa aveva lei da offrire? Cosa da attirare tanto lo sguardo?

Si volta, quasi piroettando sul posto come la ballerina di un vecchio carillon.

\- Cosa ci fai qui? – domanda.

Edoardo solleva le spalle in una noncuranza che è smentita dalla piega imbarazzata delle sue labbra.

\- Ti dimostro che non sono un maschilista – afferma. – È vero che questa non è la mia battaglia e non lo sarà mai – continua, con un leggero velo di disgusto nella voce e uno sguardo critico a tutti gli altri manifestanti.

Eleonora si morde le labbra per non dirgli che forse dovrebbe evitare di fare certe affermazioni lì in mezzo. – Ma è la tua – conclude come se questo bastasse a spiegare ogni cosa.

Di sottofondo, Eleonora sente il borbottio disgustato di Sana e il brusio della folla che si alza come una marea, che si prepara a percorrere Viale Luigi Einaudi, Piazza dei Cinquecento e poi continuare lungo strade e viali fino a Piazza di Porta San Giovanni. Sente il rumore dei fischi e delle urla del servizio d’ordine che cerca di organizzare la partenza, ma tutto si mischia in una matassa di rumori indistinti che non sono nient’altro che un sottofondo, una colonna sonora del modo in cui Edoardo la bacia.

Quando si allontana da lei, Sana è già pronta ad accoglierli:

\- Mettiamo in chiaro una cosa, Edoardo: tu continui a non piacermi. Non scrivermi mai più su instagram. –

Edoardo, accanto a lei, scoppia a ridere ed Eleonora pensa che continuerà ad averne paura ancora per un po’, per qualche mese, ma che quella giornata, quel sole sulle loro teste, sarà nel frattempo un efficace scacciamostri.

 

 


End file.
